


Are You Sure This Is Love?

by Jadegirl224



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1990s, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Older Chara (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirl224/pseuds/Jadegirl224
Summary: Frisk and Chara were so happy to reunite with their childhood friends. The sweet and charming skeleton brothers. Sans and Papyrus had been their closest friends and they had been filled with sadness when they were seperated. Why, they knew this would be a wonderful thing But that quickly changed.The boys they once knew where gone.-------Written for semisolidmind on Tumblr and their wonderful Butchertale AU!https://semisolidmind.tumblr.com/tagged/butcherberry-au





	1. Frisk's Game

 

     Frisk could feel the heavy, consistent, racing, pounding of her heart. It felt like it was punching against her ribcage, pressing against the bones there and trying to rip itself free. However, that was the only indication that her heart hadn't already left her. It felt like she was freezing. The adrenaline filled blood doing nothing to warm her up as it flowed through her veins without feeling. Her ears seemed to pick up every creak that filled the house, every click of the puzzle before her, and every step she took as she speed down the hallways. Yet, they blocked put the sounds of her heartbeat or her shallow breaths. Clicking the final piece of the puzzle into place she bit her tongue as nothing happened. She must be missing something! Damn it, how could Sans make so many puzzles and be able to unlock them effortlessly?! Pulling the silky purple bow out of her hair, Frisk used the ribbon to instead tie her brown waves into a high ponytail. Brushing the bit of bang in her eyes away she got back to work.

     Her heart had been pounding when Chara and herself had first received news about their long lost friends. The skeleton brothers had been so close to then when they all were younger. She couldn't deny the fondness that still sat in her heart when she recalled memories from that time. Sans would chase her all through the gardens as they played. Despite the fact he could always find her, Frisk could never find it in herself to be mad, simply laughing as he would tag her or sweep her off her feet. Her sister and Papyrus would watch from benches as they conversed about anything and everything. They talked on subjects ranging from Latin to medicine to current events in a world of adults. 

     Her sister.... Chara was trapped in the same nightmare as she was. They hadn't even seen each other in... how long had it been since the boys had stolen them away to this secluded world? It had to have been months, it was getting harder and harder to keep track. Sans was no help in the matter, simply saying things like, 'There's no need to worry about that my dear! After all, I won't let anyone separate us again!'He was equally as unhelpful when Frisk had requested to see her sister, giving vauge excuses or dodging the question entirely. Frisk had quickly come to accept that he was not going to answer her in the way she wanted. Instead, he rambled on about other things he found interesting; such as his latest projects or plants in the gardens. This was part of the reason Frisk had taken a vow of silence to herself. What point was there in talking to her captor if he wouldn't even answer the questions burning within her? For a while Frisk and Chara had managed to hide letters for each other within the garden or occasionally within the dinning room-though the times they were brought there were are and hiding a note within there was hard. But that had stopped weeks ago. Frisk could only assume the boys had found out in one way or another and had cut off that source of communication.

     This time when she finished the final piece of the lock puzzle it gave a satisfying ding as the door unlocked and she rushed through it. Her brain was reaching its end. There were only so many puzzles she could do before her head started to pound in protest, some of them too complicated and intricate for her to truly understand. Forcing back a groan her copper eyes surveyed the puzzle set out across the floor, covered in a series of Xs, Os, and dashes. Taking a moment to attempt to figure out any sort of logic or order she froze as humming echoed down the forbidding halls. Very familiar humming.

Sans.

     Panic filled Frisk's mind as she desperately tried to figure out the puzzle before her. She couldn't give up now! She had to find her sister, they were going to be free! They were going to see the sun again, laugh together as they teased each other, and cook in their too small of a kitchen! They were going to be ok, they were going to see each other again! They... 

     The humming was now accompanied by footsteps. She jumped to action on the puzzle, the footsteps nearby stopping and the skeleton gave a thoughtful hum as he picked up one of the earlier completed puzzles. Frisk's brain shot her a jumbled mess of information as the haunting thud of the puzzle being dropped flowed through the space. Humming picked up once more, though it seemed much more jovial and playful. Now her ears decided to listen to her erratic breaths and heartbeats, making the nearly silent mansion seem all too loud. Frustrated tears burned her eyes as she stopped, looking at the symbols on the floor in confusion. Footsteps stopped behind her but she refused to turn back to face the monster. 

      "Frisk, my dear, what are you doing out of your room? Did you enjoy your little game?" The baritone voice of her kidnapper called out form behind her. "Come now, let's get you back to your room. You must be so tired after walking so far on your own. We'll get you all situated and comfortable and then I can start on dinner for us. I have so much to tell you about today, I can't wait to spend some time with you love..." Frisk clenched her fists in the lavender fabric of her dress. The skeleton placed a hand on her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her forehead. His gloved hands gently, but firmly, turned her as he began leading her back to her 'room'. Frisk stared at the ground as Sans took her arm in his, going on about his day. She had felt so close, but oh so far, from freedom. Her soul pulsed really in her chest. Determination was still present at her core, and she had no doubts it lay in her sister as well. Frisk would not give up so easily. That much she was certain of.


	2. Chara's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels really different from the last even though it's the same premise. IDK maybe it's just me.
> 
> Anyway, here's Butchertale Chara's POV!

     Chara used to love puzzles. In all honesty, she had a passion for anything that would challenge her mind and get her to think in new ways. It made the world engaging; there was always something that would spin the light to reflect what was normal in a new way. Something to keep the world bright and alive in her mind as she gained more knowledge. Now, however, her heart boiled with nothing but contempt and frustration whenever her scarlet eyes landed upon a puzzle. Logically, it was not the contraptions fault. It had done nothing wrong, for it was merely a tool. A tool used by the twisted captor that kept her imprisoned here. And those thoughts were what caused her to finish every puzzle with a bit more force then necessary; shoving  the proper key in place,  forcing the dial to the final setting, or yanking a lever down. What else could she do to get these feelings out after all? There was not much else available; after all, Chara would not rip put the pages of a book without a proper reason and going against the tall skeleton who claimed to be her love was pure foolishness. The ginger haired woman had no doubts oncesoever that he was stronger than her; and that was a thought after discrediting his threats towards her sister. Whether or not he truly would carry out on them?... it unnerved Chara to say she was not sure. 

     What she was sure of was that escaping would be no easy feat. Puzzles she could understand. The thing that continued to baffle her was the amulet around her neck. Upon first inspection it merely appeared to be a gift from the once gentlemanly skeleton, but time liked to prove her otherwise. The first indications were the fact that Papyrus was able to find her anywhere, regardless of her silence or the care she took in sneaking around. That alone was not the only evidence she had, after all, that could be chalked up to his intelligence added to the fact they were on his home turf. Next was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, the darn thing refused to come off. Granted, perhaps it was a stringer metal and she just did not have access to the tools that would be able to break such a strong item. What was the most undeniable evidence was the shock of magic that felt like it strung through very soul one time she did manage to get close to leaving. Chara had been so shocked by the feeling her mind had instantly attempted to figure out how the pendant worked. Needless to say, Papyrus was beside her not too long after. Not that she really recalled when he told her as they walked back towards the library; all Chara could remember was her hand sneakily coming the drag her fingers over the cool, smooth surface of the stone and her heart pounding faster than she would like to admit. 

      Chara had no doubt that charm would keep her here until she could find a way to remove it. Every avenue she tried to take or study about the piece, though, was either a dead end or was quickly stopped by Papyrus. All she knew for sure was that it was related to magic somehow. Whether it was magically infused, tied to Papyrus' magic, was naturally a magicly conductive stone, or some other explanation she did not know.

    She utterly hated not knowing so much. Not knowing how to get out. Not knowing how to break the stone. Not knowing the true motives behind these skeletons. Not knowing if anyone was looking for them. Not knowing if... if he sister was alright. Frisk was her shining star. They had stuck together through thick and thin, sisters to the end. Of course they had their disagreements and Frisk could get annoying at times yet.... neither of them had ever imagined something like this happening, never a future where they were separated like this. 

      The next puzzle clicked into place and she continued sharply to the next.

     Chara had yet to see what Papyrus did when he disappeared from her side during the day or late hours of the nights. Honestly, despite the curiosity in her mind, her heart was terrified of what she might find. Regardless she knew he tended to leave for the longest times at night when he believed she was asleep. She needed to be quick on her feet. No stopping and no doubts in her intellect. 

      True, she did not expect to miraculously get out today. That is not why she completed these puzzles and heading through the maze of pristine hallways. Chara went through all this in order to find her sister. Her brain mapped these halls everytime she wondered down, taking notes and remembering the rooms left unlocked. Chara needed to see her sister; she needed to hold her, to hear her sweet voice as she asked how Chara had found her, and her amber eyes glistening beautifully in the light. 

She needed to get Frisk out.

      Frisk had never in her life done anything deserving of a fate like this. She held kindness as a core value, helping all those in need. Even when they had hurt them in the past. She had a drive that kept her from compromise in the matter and, she had helped Chara more than she had ever known. More than Chara had ever told her. An aching pang pulsed though her soul at that thought before it was quickly replaced with determination. She would free her sister, no matter what.

     Another hallway cataloged, 3 more rooms searched, 5 more puzzles completed. 

Another hallway.

Another room.

Dozens of more puzzles. 

No sign of Frisk.

     She grinded her teeth. Taking a breath she tried to remind herself to stay logical. Anger would no help her in her search. Such an emotion would only slow her down, and time was already running out. With a glance got the clock she confirmed her suspicion. It had been 3 hours and 5 minutes since Papyrus had left her alone. He most certainly was wrapping up whatever it is he did now. For all his negative qualities Chara could count on his punctuality and personal intellect. A challenge would not stump him for long, so even if something had come up he had a habit of checking in on her after 3 hours at the latest. Papyrus would find her soon. 

Scratch that.

Papyrus found her now.

     Chara managed to swallow back the gasp as she looked up at the monster now in front of her. After a beat of silence she sent her usual, cool stare his way. Papyrus raised an eyebrow before offering his arm to her. He seemed like a true gentle man...

Oh how wrong appearances can be.

     Taking his arm wordlessly, the woman ran back through the directions and findings of the day in mind. She hoped they would simply read today, Chara had little patience to deal with amusing him in conversation;no matter how insightful those conversations might be. Chara just wanted to solve this mystery.

_Chara simply wanted her sister back._

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to have one more from Chara's side, so be on the lookout for that chapter!


End file.
